


Waiting it out

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Panic Attack, anxiety attack, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot feels a familiar feeling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting it out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit OOC, its really a vent fic .~.

She could feel it coming. The strong pang of anxiety signaling that an attack would come. Peridot sighed. Of all the times to have anxiety creep up on her, it just had to be when she was piloting a ship. She quickly set the giant hand she was flying to earth into auto-pilot. It would be a bit of a rougher ride without her piloting, but she could feel the adrenaline strongly pumping through her. After setting it, the green gem walked to her quarters and locked the door. She had barely used that room since she got permission to use the ship, except for situations like this of course. She promptly curled up in a corner of the room, squeezing her knees into her chest for false comfort. She shook as her body let out dull aches. She could feel her heart beating fast and hard, all while an inferno of adrenaline pumped through her. All of this at once made her want to cry or scream or throw up. Peridot could hear sharp, quick, shallow breaths coming from herself, despite not needing to breath. She just couldn't stop. She barely even felt like she was there, her only comfort was knowing that this had happened many times before. She just wanted it to end, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to wait until she could regain her composure.

Peridot could only sit and wait till it all went away.


End file.
